Crossed Worlds
by Shape Shifter47
Summary: dracula lost one of the people he loved the most one hundred and twenty years ago to a starnge breed of vampires. he has traveled a long time running away from the killers shielding his daughter from them what will he do if he settles in the small town of forks and runs into the same breed that caused his suffering all those years ago.
1. prologue

**Okay so this is my first attempt at twilight. I read all the books so I think I got it down right. Just so you know I don't enjoy twilight since it does ruin a vampire's image but it is a good story to read when you're bored. I'll admit I have laughed a few times with it, and I did at one point had a crazy fan girl crush on Edward but that doesn't mean I like it. So those of you girls out there who feel I ruined your sparkle vampires this tory, suck it up. I'm trying hard to make this a good story and keep the characters in character. This story does not follow the time line of my previous stories with Dracula and his family.**

**So what if I have a thing for vampires? I always tell someone who doesn't like what they're reading this, "if you don't like don't read. Now go away because there are people who actually enjoy this!"**

**Now that I stopped with my rant, here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dracula or twilight, if I did then Dracula would've appeared in twilight. The name of Ma Costa I just borrowed from the golden compass, but I own her personality and stuff, not the name.**

**If dislike is the opposite of like, then shouldn't disclaimer be the opposite of claimer, which means that you say you own something?**

**So my claimer is I just own Aishe and ma costa's personality and stuff…and Dracula's father instincts.**

**Prologue…**

**Transylvania, Romania**

**May 25, 1892**

A large bat flew over the village of Transylvania at night. Those Transylvanians out started to cower in fear but the bat didn't even look at them as it flew towards the castle in the mountain top. The villagers were confused at this. Never has it ever ignored them as it passed over their village. Never. They knew something was going on and if it was dangerous for even count Dracula to run straight to his family then, as far as they were concerned it was dangerous for them. They started to have a town meeting and assigned one man to go to the Dracula and find out what's going on. They gave him one of the fastest horses in the village and sent him galloping towards the castle.

While our brave anonymous friend gallops to the castle let's backtrack a couple of years, shall we? Dracula had made a pact with the Transylvanians. If he promised not to kill them, they will provide him with some amount of their blood to keep him satisfied. Also Dracula had to protect the town and tell them of any dangers. In return they would ward off any slayers that might come looking for him. Although some people still were afraid of him. Now enough chit chat, let's get on with our story…

Dracula was pacing the room as his wife carried their young daughter Aishe.

"What is wrong?" she asked as her husband.

"They are coming. They will kill us" he answered.

"Who? The villagers? They have not troubled us for many years."

"Not the villagers. Though I doubt they had will ignore the fact that I passed over them quickly without any stops. Some else is coming worse than the slayers or anything we have faced before. They are vampires but different than us. They'll kill us. According to them, they are the rulers of the vampire community." He scoffed at that. "They believe we have broken one of their rules of secrecy."

"When are they coming?" a voice asked behind them. It was one of the villagers.

"Two days." Dracula said.

"We have to warn the village then. We shall arm ourselves." He replied.

"No. they will not be held back by mere crosses and holy water. This is a new breed. Take the horses I have in the stables. They should be enough for your village. Tell them to pack the necessities only if they wish to escape in time. Do not come back for years. Flee to other or cities. Any were away from Transylvania will be best." He said.

The villager nodded. Moments later the sounds of galloping horses could be heard.

"What shall we do?" his wife asked.

"We have to direct them away from the village. As much trouble they have caused me over the centuries they are my family and I will not lose them." He said.

"What about Aishe?" she asked.

"Give her to one of the villagers. If everything goes well we will return to fetch her. If not, then let's hope she will be safe" he said placing a hand on her shoulder and the other on the baby.

They left leaving Aishe with a family who had some children of their own and sometimes baby sat Aishe when her parents had to go away.

"Protect her" they said before leaving.

"With our life," they promised before galloping off.

"Let's go" Dracula said going in the opposite direction. They ran all night. They passed villages and finally their enemies. They were all dressed in robes and had angelic features. Their pale skin and ruby lips made them seem almost beautiful if it weren't for those red eyes. They stopped a few yards in front of them before running again away from the town. As they expected, they followed.

"Get them!" a voice cried out.

"I'll hold them off" Esmeralda said to Dracula.

"What? No!" he said angrily but Esmeralda turned and ran towards them.

"Go!" she said before fighting them.

"Esmeralda!" he cried before rushing towards them.

His teeth bit their marble cold skin ripping it apart. He forced his way to Esmeralda. The vulture lay ripped in the ground slowly getting back together but Dracula ignored them. Esmeralda was dead. Her mangled body lay there with multiple bites and some still leaking blood.

"I will get my revenge." He said as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I will avenge you. They will regret ever hearing about us."

Dracula took out a match and lighted it before letting it drop. He was gone before the match dropped. The fire started burning the vampires leaving nothing but ashes. Dracula managed to track down the family that was taking care of Aishe. They had joined a gypsy band and were currently awake waiting for him in their tent. They noticed his wounds and the absence of Esmeralda.

"She's sleeping now. Sit I have to fix you up before going out like that." Ma Costa said.

"I have to go, and I'm taking her with me" he said.

"You will do no such thing until I do something about those bites. Now sit!" she said sternly pointing to the chair by the table.

The lord of the vampires sighed. Ma Costa took some cloth and water and started dabbing at the wounds. As she worked on him, a little girl walked in holding a doll.

"Mama, I had a nightmare" she sobbed.

Ma costa put down the cloth and picked up her daughter. "Do you want to help me patch up mister Dracula?" she asked sweetly.

She looked at the vampire and nodded to her mother.

"Okay, sweetheart, you can start by bringing me another bowl with water and throwing this one away." She said pointing to the already red water in the bowl.

The opening where already starting to close in his skin, but he still bled from the deeper ones. The gypsy took out a needle and string and started sewing the wounds closed. The little girl brought back the bowl of water. Ma Costa wet the clean cloth and cleaned the wounds. Dracula just stood there thinking over the recent events. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"She's gone. She's gone." He muttered as he placed his head in his hands.

"There now. You have to be strong. Not just for Esmeralda but for Aishe. It will do her no good if you are depressed." Ma costa said hugging him as if he were her son. Sure he used to be an evil man, but he had changed. Now days he could be seen walking through the streets happily with his family helping some Transylvanians when they needed it.

Dracula stood up as soon as his wounds where cleaned. Ma costa brought him Aishe who was sleeping again. They gave him one of the gypsy's horses.

"Take good care of yourselves" ma costa called as she watched the vampire gallop off.


	2. Chapter 1

**if I really owned these guys twilight would've been defeated by pure awesomeness aka Dracula.**

**Chapter 1**

**London, England**

**April 7 1907**

Aishe sat in her London home watching the sun rise out her window. Her father was sleeping right now. Her tutor will be coming in a few hours, but she didn't look forward to that. Abraham van Helsing was a strict teacher and would occasionally make her redo her work if she did something wrong. Van Helsing was an acquaintance of her fathers a few years back*. She had moved to London a few years ago after spending some time in France. It seemed her father was on the run from someone or something. She knew for a fact that it wasn't vampire hunters. Her tutor was a vampire hunter before he retired.

A knock sounded on the door and she sighed. She opened the door and there stood Doctor Abraham van Helsing.

"Ah, Aishe, I am assuming your father is asleep?"

"Yes he is. Please come in" she said opening the door.

"I trust you have been studying the books I lent you?" the doctor asked getting right down to business.

"Yes, but I still am confused by how to stitch wounds. Is it similar to sewing clothes or different?"

"Ahh, I suppose I could show you. Come you can join me while I work all while coping with the scent of blood. It will help you fit in better especially if you want to be a doctor" He said.

"I'll leave father a note then" she said and took out a pen and paper writing down where she will be and when she will return.

Aishe followed van Helsing to a hospital where she helped him file some papers. Then he had to attend to a patent whose arm was broken. Van Helsing let her watch all while explaining how to properly wrap the cast. Aishe watched curiously as he wrapped the boy's arm and explained how tight the cast had to be.

"And be sure to lay off the arm for a while," he said.

"Thanks doctor"

"You're welcome; I'll send you a telegram when it's time for me to change the bandages."

"Of course. Thanks doctor, bye Aishe" the boy said to the teenage girl who smiled.

"I do hope you do not tell your father you met a boy while helping me. I'm pretty sure he will fire me as your tutor" the doctor told the blushing girl.

"I'm a teenager. It's natural" she said.

"Okay, miss teenager, I need you to help me check up on some patients. I trust you remember little Amanda?"

"We are going to see her?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes. She has been progressing greatly with her paralysis. She can now move her leg. Today we are going to help her walk. Hopefully since she likes you we'll make great progress if she tries to walk towards you."

They stopped at the room where Amanda was.

"Ash!" the little four year cried when she saw the teen.

She was lying in bed drawing until she spotted her friend. Being the four year old she was she couldn't pronounce Aishe's name so instead she called her Ash.

"How's my little one?" she asked hugging her.

"I'm gonna walk today!" she cried happily.

Van Helsing carried her into the middle of the room and gently placed her feet on the floor.

"Now Aishe move some two feet in front of me. We'll start with short distances today."

Amanda looked at Aishe who was calling her. Slowly she moved a foot in front of her taking her first step. Then another. She wobbled slightly trying to keep her balance.

"That's it Mandy, keep at it. You're doing it!" Aishe encouraged.

Slowly Amanda reached Aishe who hugged her.

"You did it!" she cried.

"I did it! I did it Ash" she cried as well.

"Let's try a longer distance" the doctor said. Aishe returned Amanda to the doctor and moved farther away.

"Come on Mandy you can do it. Step by step again" she encouraged as the little girl walked slowly towards her.

"Mandy, you're walking!" she said as once again the little girl reached her arms.

"soon you'll be running around with the other girls outside" van Helsing said.

"you'll visit me when I leave?" Amanda asked Aishe.

"when I can Mandy" she promised.

"okay" she said

"I have to go now Mandy, but I promise I'll be here tomorrow" she said.

"bye" Amanda calls before settling back to her bed.

When Aishe returns home she finds her father pacing the room once again.

"dad?" she asks.

"Aishe, thank goodness your safe." He hugs her relieved.

"what's wrong dad? You know I always go with doctor van Helsing to help him in his rounds at the hospital."

"it's not that. We have to go. Now" he answers.

"what? Now?" she asks shocked.

"yes. Now. Gather your things"

"but I promised amanda I'll visit her tomorrow. She was leaving the hospital right after she learned to walk"

"I am sorry Aishe. I congratulate little Amanda on her success but we can't stay here any longer. Write her a letter if you are worried about her, but we must leave."

"where are we going?" she asks.

"America."

The next morning van Helsing finds a letter addressed to him and another to Amanda from the vampires.

"dear doctor van Helsing,

I thank you for helping my daughter with her studies, but now we must leave. Do not take this the wrong way, but I fear we are being followed still. I cannot stay here any longer. Give my regards to young Jonathan Harker and his wife.

Sincerely

Count Dracula

The next one was from Aishe

Dear Mandy

Please forgive me for not keeping my promise but I had to leave. I am truly sorry, and I hope you will forgive. Don't forget about what we did together. Hopefully we will see each other again in a few years.

Please forgive me,

Aishe

Amanda was crying upon hearing Aishe had broken her promise, but kept hope that she will visit her in the future.

**Parts of this story will make references which will follow bram stoker's Dracula.**

**I know van Helsing is really a professor but here he's a doctor who works in a hospital….. like Carlisle.**

**I will update maybe every other week or every weekend depending how much I have done. Also I am currently looking for heroes for my story 'working together' which is now under construction and won't be updated until I am finished. That goes the same for Batwoman vs. Dracula. If any of you have any ideas on how the Cullens should meet Dracula and Aishe or for any of my other stories tell me through either review or pm me.**

**Review people before I set loose my two vampires! Muhahahahahaha cough cough *note to self, next time no evil laughter***

**Read and review if you like!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow, I got a lot of people reading this story, but there is something wrong with it. You are not reviewing! I need to know what you think or else I'll think you don't care about this story and I will stop updating. Just saying.**

**I do not own a thing except for Aishe. If I did I'll be rich!**

Present day…

Aishe stood nervously in front of the hospital deciding whether or not to go inside. It was her first day at the forks hospital. She had worked at a hospital in Washington D.C. for a few years in 2001. Her father had been worried after the planes crashed… but that's another story if I get enough requests I'll write it. Any way… she slowly walked towards the doors and walked towards the sign up desk.

"Hi, I am doctor Alucard (yes she was using one of her father's aliases) and I just started here" she told the nurse who smiled.

"Ahh the new doctor. Dr. Cullen will show you around. Here's his office number." The nurse also handed her an ID badge. Aishe nodded and headed towards the room. She smelled blood as she walked by some of the room and thanked van Helsing for training her all those years ago. Finally she reached it. Before she knocked it was opened. The doctor was pale, similar to her father's pale skin. His eyes where gold color. His hair was also slicked back.

"I'm assuming you are Doctor Cullen. My name is Aishe Alucard pleased to meet you" she said shaking hands with him and taking note of the similar warmth their skins had.

"Ahh, of course. I suppose you would want me to teach you the ropes of this place?" he asked.

"I actually worked in a hospital before this so I am used to this." She assured him.

"Good, I am supposed to have my lunch break right now. How about I take you on a tour of the town and introduce you to my family?" he offered.

"I suppose so."

Carlisle showed her the town including the school that his adopted children went to. Soon they reached his house.

"Carlisle is that you?" a voice asked.

"Yes it's me Esme, and I brought a friend. I was showing her around town and stopped here."

"We are all pleased to meet you. I'm Esme. Unfortunately our kids are at school or I would've introduced you to them. Are you hungry?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Cullen. I ate before coming to work." She said.

"Did you come here to forks alone?"

"No, I came with my father Vladimir Alucard."

"The name sounds a bit foreign.

"My father is from Transylvania, but I was born here in the united states." she explained. Her phone started ringing and she answered.

"Dah?"she asked._yes?_

"Sunt la casa tatălui lui Cullen ... da eu sunt bine ... că e un doctor, tata ... bine ne vedem la cinci. Pa."_I am at the Cullen's house dad… yes I'm fine… he's a doctor, dad… all right I'll see you at five. Bye._

"My dad. He was just worried where I was. 29 years old and my dad still babies me," she said.

"I guess we should be getting back." Aishe said after looking at her watch.

"Why don't you come over for dinner I could introduce you to the rest of our family" Esme offered.

"I would love to. I'll bring dad as well."

Later that night…

"Come on dad. Why do you have to worry so much? I'm over two hundred years old and you still worry about me. You have to relax a little and live life to its fullest." She said as her father refused to join the Cullen's for dinner.

"I worry about you because you are my only child."

"Come on dad. Please?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh alright." He said finally giving in.

"Yes!" she said.

At the Cullen's house.

Aishe and her father walked towards the house. Dracula tensed up slightly but didn't let Aishe notice.

"you must be Mr. Alucard, please come in" Carlisle said.

"please call me Vladimir" he said holding out his hand towards the doctor.

"this is my family" he said referring to a group of teens sitting in the living room.

"That is Emmet," the large muscular one, "Rosalie" the blond, "jasper and Alice," the pixie looking girl and the other blond one. "And Edward with his girlfriend Bella" a bronze haired boy shook hands with the guests. The other one, Bella, smiled as she shook hands with them.

"Bella? Spanish for beautiful is it not?" Vladimir said as he shook her hand.

"it's actually short for Isabella" she said.

"either way. Young man you are lucky to have found someone to spend the rest of your life with."

**so that's it for now expect for for next week**


End file.
